Edmund's Little Problem
by JacquelineHyde114
Summary: When Peter is magically transformed into a mischievous 6 year old, Edmund gets a taste of what it’s like to have a little brother.
1. Brotherly Love

_Disclaimer - I own nothing you may recognize. Typris is mine…that's about it. I hope you enjoy the story! It's my first Narnia Fanfic!  _

"Ed!"

….

"Ed!"

…

"EDMUND!" Edmund threw his King-sized covers off his head and sat up. He had always thought that if he ignored something long enough, it would eventually go away. Somehow, ignoring Peter never worked.

"WHAT!" He hollered, irritated that he was being awoken in such a fashion. In a second, his giant wooden door slammed open and Peter was standing in his doorway.

"What did you do with my sword?"

"I didn't do anything with it!"

"You had it last!"

"I did not!"

"Where is it then?"

"I just told you I didn't touch it! Maybe you could try listening to me for a change!" Peter silenced. In the few months since their coronation, Peter and Edmund had tried to act more like Kings than brothers, but on occasions such as this morning, Edmund felt as though they were back home in Finchley and he was being yelled at for spilling water all over Peter's homework. _Typical. Peter loses something and blames me for it. _

"I'm sorry Ed, but I really need to know where it is. I have about fifty counsels set up in the next few months."

"And you need your sword in case someone disagrees with you, is that it?" Edmund knew the remark was childish, but it was too early in the morning for him to be polite. Peter's ears went red.

"It's a symbol of Aslan's blessings upon us and I need it for protection." He said.

"Well, I don't know where it is. Go ask Lucy." Edmund yawned as he lay back down on his feather soft pillow.

"I've already asked her, and don't go back to bed. You've slept in late enough as it is."

"I barely slept in at all." Edmund muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, oh High King brother of mine." Edmund replied with a bow. Peter gave him a skeptical glance as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Edmund pulled a face and stuck out his tongue before dragging himself out of bed. "Peter…always blaming me… 'Edmund, my sword is gone. You must have lost it since I'm the great High King Peter and I never lose anything.'" Edmund mocked Peter, lowering his voice as much as he could. "Right."

After breakfast, Peter nearly drove Edmund crazy requesting his aid in finding his sword.

"Why don't you ask Susan and Lucy to help?" Edmund asked, rubbing his head after he had collided rather nastily with a chair while looking to see if Peter had left his sword under the dinner table. "Aren't four sets of eyes more useful than two?"

"I don't want them, especially Lucy, crawling around the floor and getting dust in their lungs."

"But you don't mind if I die from choking on dust. I appreciate that Peter."

"It would be improper to ask them to help."

"Improper? What are you talking about?"

"They're ladies."

"They're not ladies! They're our sisters! They don't care if they get dirty. Lucy used to eat _mud_, for goodness' sake!"

"This coming from the boy who nearly choked on a beetle means nothing to me."

"I _what_!"

"Yeah, you tried to eat a beetle when you were two."

"That's disgusting!"

"No kidding."

Edmund was positively appalled. "You never told me about that!"

"You don't remember?"

"No!" Peter laughed. Edmund shuddered. "That is so revolting!"

"Yeah. That was the day you lost your soul to Turkish Delight."

"What?"

"After Dad pulled that beetle out of your throat you started gagging and Mum felt sorry for you and ran down to the store and bought you a whole box of Turkish Delight. I don't think I'd ever seen you happier than when you took that first bite."

"Well, I think it will be a long time before I can look at another piece of Turkish Delight without feeling sick."

"I bet." Peter laughed, and seconds later Edmund laughed too. Edmund couldn't believe how good it felt to laugh with Peter. He could hardly remember the last time they had laughed together. They were still chuckling when Lucy entered.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"Not yet."

"Well, Susan sent me to tell you that lunch is being served outside."

"Come on Ed." Peter grinned and offered his hand to help his little brother up. Edmund smiled and accepted his help.

Outside, Susan and Tumnus had laid out a blanket for them to eat lunch on. The four monarchs and the Faun sat and ate and talked and laughed for over an hour.

"…And then the Chief Merman said to the crab, 'Well, maybe you shouldn't be so _shellfish_." Tumnus laughed at his own joke. Lucy and Susan laughed with him, Peter chuckled, and Edmund smiled politely. He had to admit he had heard better. As Tumnus started another joke, Edmund noticed a large black beetle crawling onto the blanket. Trying not to think about the story Peter had told him, Edmund attempted to brush the beetle off the blanket with his foot.

He missed.

He tried again.

Miss.

_Third time's a charm._ Edmund aimed, pulled his foot back, and kicked. "EEEEK!" _Oops…_

Edmund's foot, instead of kicking the beetle off the blanket, had shattered Susan's wine goblet, sending fragments of glass and wine all over Susan.

"EDMUND!" Peter was on his feet in an instant. Edmund automatically went into defense mode.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…It was an accident!"

Peter gave him a murderous glare before kneeling down beside Susan. "Are you alright Su? Are your eyes alright?"

"I'm fine, Peter." Susan said, wiping wine out of her eyes. Peter gave her a brotherly rub on the shoulder before turning back to Edmund.

"You do realize that you could have blinded her." He accused.

"I wasn't trying to kick her glass!" Edmund could feel his blood boiling. "I was trying to kick that stupid bug off the blanket!"

"Eh-hem." A tiny voice came from the blanket. All four monarchs and Tumnus looked down at the Beetle. "We beetles are actually vastly more intelligent than you larger beings give us credit for."

"Oh…er…sorry…" Edmund said, a bit surprised. He hadn't expected to encounter a talking beetle. Not even in Narnia.

"And do not, for the love of Aslan, call me a _bug._"

"Right. Sorry."

"Quite alright. Cheerio." The beetle said before crawling off, leaving behind a short silence.

"Ed." Peter said seriously. "Aren't you going to apologize to Susan?"

"I already did!"

"Say it again!"

"Why me? Make that bug apologize to her!"

"Beetle!" The beetle called from the grass. Edmund gave an exasperated cry.

"I can't believe this! Even the insects are scolding me!"

"That's because you can't stay out of trouble." Peter told him.

"Peter, sit down!" Susan said. "It was just an accident."

"That doesn't matter. He'll never learn to control himself." Peter said. Edmund had had enough. With one final icy glare at his older brother, he stood up and stormed off into the woods.

"Good day Your Majesty." Typris, a young gnome whom Edmund had befriended, greeted him. Edmund growled in frustration. "Bad day?" Typris asked.

"You could say that."

"Too bad, Mate. Need to vent?"

"Oh no! Just because Peter thinks he has the right to treat me like vermin just because he's the oldest and I'm his misfit little brother and I get in trouble for everything, even when I didn't do anything…why would I need to vent?" Edmund took a deep breath.

"So Peter's on your case again?"

"Yeah." Edmund said shortly. "You know, he's never been in trouble in his life. He has no idea how hard it is to be in someone else's shadow all the time and to always be scolded by that person. He just makes me so…Urgh!" Edmund was so frustrated, he couldn't finish his sentence. "I'll see you later, Typ." He said as he stomped further into the woods.

Edmund spent the rest of the day in the forest, only returning to Cair Paravel when his hunger outweighed his frustration. He walked silently into the dining hall, glowering at everyone he passed.

"Good evening Ed." Peter said stiffly. Edmund glared at his older brother.

"'Evening." He muttered. Susan and Lucy exchanged glances. The four siblings endured an uncomfortable silence all through dinner. Afterward, they advanced into the living room. Susan picked up a book and began to read by the firelight. Peter taught Lucy to play chess. Edmund sat in a giant armchair and stared at the fire. After an hour, a knock came at the door to the living room. Lucy bounded to open it. A servant stood in the doorway holding a platter of goblets.

"Might I offer your Majesties something to drink?" All four accepted graciously. Edmund noticed that Peter's goblet was gold and decorated with emeralds and slightly larger than the rest of theirs. His, along with Susan's and Lucy's, was silver with tiny sapphires embedded around the bottom. _Peter always gets the best of everything_.

"This is delicious." Peter said after taking a long drink. "Tell whoever mixed it that they did a spectacular job."

"Yes, your Majesty. I'm sure Typris will be pleased."

"Typris…Isn't he that gnome friend of yours, Ed?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. He loves cooking and mixing stuff like this." Edmund said with a tone that suggested he had yet to forgive Peter for scolding him earlier. He took a sip of the drink and found that it was indeed very delicious. In no time at all, the four goblets were drained. Susan went back to reading her book. Edmund was thinking about going to visit Phillip in the stables when suddenly Lucy cried in triumph, "Ha! I finally beat you!" Edmund was shocked. No one, especially Lucy, could beat Peter at chess.

"You're joking!" Susan cried.

"I'm not! Look!" Lucy pointed to the chessboard excitedly.

"Well I'll be." Susan said, looking impressed. "Well done, Lucy! Peter, I'm surprised at you!" She laughed.

"Peter, are you alright?" Lucy asked, eyeing her eldest brother concernedly. He rubbed his forehead.

"I'm fine…I just feel a little woozy that's all." He said.

"Do you want me to fetch you a warm wash cloth for your head?" Susan asked.

"No…I'm fine." He said as he continued to rub his forehead.

"Perhaps you should go to bed." Lucy suggested.

"That may be a good idea." Peter stood, somewhat shakily. "This just hit me so suddenly."

"You probably stirred up too much dust today looking for your sword." Susan told him."And I know you haven't been sleeping well the past few nights planning all these counsels. You just need a good night's rest."

"I think you're right, Su. I'll see you all tomorrow." As soon as Peter left, Susan looked at Edmund and Lucy.

"I think it'd be a good idea for everyone to go to bed early tonight." She told them.

"Why?" Edmund asked.

"It's been a tiring day." Susan told him. Edmund grumbled incoherently, but hoisted himself off his chair and trudged off to his bedroom.


	2. The New Peter

Edmund felt as though his head had barely hit the pillow when he felt someone's warm breath on his cheek. He groaned, figuring it was just some squirrel that was trying to fix his pillow, and pulled his covers up to his eyes. He had almost fallen back asleep when he felt a small finger reach into his blanket and poke him in the nose.

"Argh! Lucy!" He mumbled sleepily.

"Who's Lucy?" A voice that definitely did not sound like Lucy's asked.

"Very funny, Lu. You're very good at disguising your voice. Now go back to bed and let me sleep." There was a small silence before Edmund felt a weight on his bed. Now he was irritated. Lucy hadn't tried to crawl into bed with him since she was 3! "Lucy! What are you doing?" Edmund sat up to look at his sister. She wasn't there. Sitting on his bed, with a startled look on his face, was a small boy of around 6. His blond hair was tousled and the look in his bright blue eyes told Edmund that he was torn between being alarmed and thinking that Edmund was crazy. Edmund didn't know what to say. "Er…Hello…"

"Hello." The boy replied.

"How did you get in here?" Edmund asked slowly.

"I don't know." The boy answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you have any pancakes?"

"I – What?" The request was so spontaneous that Edmund had to stop and think for a minute. It was too early for strange little boys to be asking for things...especially things like pancakes.

"Do – you – have – any – pancakes?" The boys repeated slowly, seeming to have decided that Edmund was something short of intelligent.

"And why – do – you – want – pancakes?" Edmund asked him just as slowly.

"Because I'm _hungry_! I want pancakes!" The boy exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but guess what? You don't live here!" Edmund told him. The boy thought about this for a moment.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

"You're sitting in my bed. What do you think?" Edmund asked sourly.

"This bed is _really_ big."

"Yes I know, now-"

"How old are you?"

"I'm almost fourteen-"

"Wow! You're really old! I'm only 6."

"Wow! You're really annoying! Now please-"

"But Mum says I'm _really_ tall for my age."

"I'm sure she does-"

"Hey, I'm really hungry. Do you have any pancakes?"

Edmund blinked. "You already asked me for pancakes."

"Oh. Why didn't you get me any?"

"Because you don't live here and-"

"Do you live here?" Edmund couldn't believe this kid. Maybe he had a nervous disorder. Or maybe he had just had consumed too much sugar. But how much sugar could he possibly have had at 5 in the morning? Whatever his problem was, Edmund was sick of dealing with him.

"You know what? Let's go see my older brother. I bet he has a lot of pancakes." Edmund said with a falsely chipper voice. He figured that Peter, being the eldest sibling of 4 _and_ High King of Narnia, would have no trouble putting up with this newfound pain-in-the-neck.

"Really? Okay! Guess what? I have a brother too!"

"That's fantastic." Edmund murmured sleepily.

"Yeah. He's only one. He cries a lot. Sometimes I can't sleep all night."

"Imagine that."

"Yeah. Sometimes Mum can't get him to go to sleep. So I tell-"

"PETER!" Edmund banged on his brother's door, unable to tolerate the child's endless chatter any longer.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Not you." Edmund said shortly. "PETER! WAKE UP!" He yelled.

"I'm already awake." The boy said.

"I told you…I'm not talking to-" Suddenly, something clicked and Edmund froze mid-sentence. Slowly, he looked in horror and disbelief down at the little boy.

"I don't think your brother can hear you." He told Edmund. Edmund couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare at the child in shock. A grin split the child's face. "Hey! You look like a bug just crawled into your pajamas!"

"Not a bug." He muttered shakily. "SUSAN!" He hollered as loud as he could. "_SUSAN!_"

"Hey! I have a sister named Susan! She can be _really_ boring. I thought that it would be fun to have a little sister, but all she does is ask my to teach her math, and I hate math!"

"Edmund! What is going on?" Susan hissed as she poked her head outside her door. "You're going to wake up the entire castle." Mini-Peter gasped.

"Are we in a castle? Are you a Prince? Can I be a Prince too? Do I get a crown? Do I get to-"

"Shut up!" Edmund roughly clamped a hand over Peter's mouth.

"What – Ed…Who is that? How did he get in here?" Susan asked, pulling on her long, silvery robe.

"This squirming bundle of unnatural and, quite frankly, irritating energy," Edmund struggled to hold onto the boy, "is none other than our dear brother and High King, Peter." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Peter immediately stopped wriggling and stood with his mouth agape and eyes wide open.

"Am I a King?" He asked.

"Peter? Edmund that's impossible. He's only a child! Peter is seventeen years old!"

"I know! But…Peter's not in his room!"

"Did you look in there?"

"Well, no…but…he didn't answer the door!"

"Edmund, Peter slept through the first bombing. Do you really think that a little yelling would wake him up?"

"But…this kid…he says his name is Peter…and well, just _look _at him!" Edmund grabbed Peter by the shoulders and thrust him at Susan.

"He does look like Peter…" She said slowly. For the first time, Edmund noticed that the boy was wearing Peter's nightshirt, but it was so large on him that he fit him as a nightdress. Edmund didn't have to guess that Peter's pajama pants were far too large for the boy to wear and that he had probably left them in his King sized bed. "But that doesn't mean-"

"Then _you_ try knocking on the door! See if he answers!"

Susan sighed. She rapped softly on the door. "Peter?" She called. "Peter? Open up and tell Edmund that you're still in there!" No answer. "Peter? If you're awake, then I'm coming in. If you're still asleep…well, I'm coming in anyway." She opened the door slowly and peeked in. "Peter?" She whispered. No answer. She tiptoed to his bed. The first rays of dawn were beginning to streak through the window. Edmund and Mini-Peter followed her.

"Hey! This is where I woke up! And I didn't know where to go. Actually, I really needed to go to the bathroom so I walked across the hall where the bathroom is at my house, only I noticed that this didn't really look like my house so I walked into the room and there was a really big bed and there was someone in the bed and I think it was you, only I can't really remember." Mini-Peter pointed up at Edmund.

"Su, this kid is…not _normal_." Edmund told Susan.

"He's only a child Edmund." Susan said as she lifted up Peter's abandoned blankets. "Well, he's not here." She said.

"Oh really?" Edmund asked lightly, though no one missed the sarcasm. "Where could he be?"

"Who are we looking for again?" Mini-Peter asked, scratching his head.

"We're looking for you." Edmund told him.

"Oh." Peter thought about it for a moment. "Here I am!" He raised his hands high; a huge smile was plastered on his face. Edmund rubbed his forehead.

"I think I need some tea." He mumbled.

"Tea? Tea is so gross! I don't know why my mum likes it. I think it tastes like water with dirt in it! My sister Susan likes it too. What were your names again?" Peter asked.

"_Really_ strong tea…" Edmund moaned.

"My name is Susan." Susan said patiently.

"Wow! My sister's name is Susan!"

"Yes, you told us." Edmund mumbled.

"And this is Edmund." Susan said.

"Wow! My brother's name is Edmund!"

"Was he really like this when he was 6?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I do remember him jumping off the couch in the living room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, convinced that he could fly." Susan said.

"Hey! That's a really good idea! Can I have that blanket?" Peter asked.

"No!" Edmund cried.

"Why not? I'm the High King!"

"How come you can remember that and not that you asked me for pancakes about 5 times?" Edmund asked.

"Pancakes? You have pancakes? Can I have some?" Peter asked. Edmund gave up.

"Yes! Alright! You can have some pancakes! Are you happy?"

"Yeah! Can they be blueberry? Or strawberry is good too. But I've always liked regular ones-"

"Well you know what? You can have every kind of pancake you like." Edmund said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Just shut up!"

"What's going on?" Lucy had appeared in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Lucy…we have a little problem." Susan said.

"Oh no…he's not a _little_ problem. He's the biggest headache I've ever experienced in my life." Edmund said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. Edmund gave an exaggerated point.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia." He said dryly. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"_Peter_!" She gasped. "What _happened_!"

"We have no idea." Susan shrugged. "We just woke up and he was like this."

"Correction. _I_ woke up with him poking me in the face! You woke up because I was yelling at you."

"I'm really hungry. Can I have some toast?" Peter asked.

"But you said you wanted pancakes!" Edmund cried, exasperated.

"I did?" Peter looked thoughtful.

"Susan…Lucy…I don't care what you do to him, just get him out of my sight." Edmund said.

"We're not doing anything to him. We're going to find out why he was transformed into a child and how to change him back." Susan said.

"Oh, that shouldn't be too hard. Because so many things here happen for _known_ reasons." Edmund's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ed…not now." Susan said. Now let's think. Something must have happened to Peter that didn't happen to the rest of us."

"Yeah. He got turned into a little-"

"Edmund…" Susan warned. "Did he come in contact with anything strange or mysterious yesterday while you were looking for his sword?"

"I don't think so…of course I wasn't really paying attention to what he was touching."

"Could it be because he lost his sword?" Lucy asked.

"Good idea, but I don't think so." Susan said. "Maybe someone cast a spell on him."

"But who? We know everyone here and no one would want to turn Peter into a child." Lucy said.

"Unless they're invisible." Susan said seriously.

Lucy gasped. "But that means one of us could be next!"

"Someone's trying to take over the castle." Susan whispered. The two Queens looked at each other fearfully. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"This is just getting silly. No one is trying to take over the castle. If they were, they could have come up with a much better and much less irritating way of doing so than turning Peter into a 6-year-old."

"Edmund does have a point. If someone were trying to take over the castle, they could have just poisoned us." Lucy said. Susan thought for a moment, then he looked up. "What?" Lucy asked.

"Poison?" She asked.

"Yeah. That would be a much more efficient way of taking over a castle."

"No…but, what if…he was poisoned? Not poisoned," She said, seeing the looks on her siblings' faces, "but what if it was something he ate?" Edmund's eyes went wide.

"Or drank!" He said. He looked at Peter, who, upon being noticed, gave a wide, toothy smile. "Last night, when those drinks were delivered to us…they were from Typris."

"So?" Susan asked.

"Typris is a genius when it comes to magical brews and potions."

"But why would Typris want to turn Peter into a child?" Susan looked as though Edmund's theory was completely absurd. Edmund looked at his feet guiltily.

"I was…kinda…sorta…complaining to him about Peter." He said.

"Edmund! Why?" Susan looked shocked.

"I was just so tired of Peter always scolding me and blaming me for everything and he has no idea what it's like to be in someone else's shadow…I didn't _ask_ him for this!" He defended himself, seeing the looks his sisters were giving him. "I just needed to vent to someone. _Believe_ me, I wouldn't ask for this!" He pointed at Peter, who was currently entertaining himself by jumping around in circles and humming. He bounced right into the bed, hit his head on the large wooden post, fell onto the floor, and rubbed his head.

"Ow." Edmund shook his head hopelessly.

"But Edmund, even if it was Typris, how would he know which one Peter would drink?" Lucy asked. Edmund thought for a moment before his eyes went wide.

"The goblets." He said. "Don't you remember? Ours were all silver with sapphires, but Peter's was bigger and gold with emeralds. I remember thinking that he always got better stuff than we did."

"And he started feeling sick after he drank it!" Lucy gasped.

"Who are you?" Peter asked Lucy, as though he had just realized there was a fourth person in the room.

"I'm your sister, Lucy." She told him gently, though couldn't help but smile. It was exciting to have someone younger than her for a change. Peter looked as though he were deep in thought, trying to remember something.

"I don't have a sister named Lucy." He said finally.

"Of course he wouldn't remember." Susan said. "You didn't come around until he was almost 9." There was a small silence.

"I think you're all crazy." Peter finally concluded.

"Ha! _We're _crazy? Who's the nutter little kid who asked me for pancakes three times? Edmund asked.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"By Aslan!" Edmund looked exasperatedly up at the ceiling. "My goldfish retains more information than you do!"

"You have a goldfish? Can I see it? Is it really really big?"

"No! It's just a normal goldfish and no you can't see it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not here!"

"Where is it?"

"It's back in…my other house."

"You have another house? Wow!"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Edmund said dryly.

"Is it a castle too? Is it as big as this one? Do you get whatever you want? Because I'm a King and I want to get whatever I want. Isn't that-"

"All in favor of tossing him off the South Tower…" Edmund raised his hand and looked at his sisters, who, to his horror, were both giggling. Edmund gasped, "You _traitors_!"

"We're sorry Ed." Susan tried to calm her giggles.

"It's just so funny to see you get so worked up!" Lucy laughed.

"Oh yes…hee hee hee…watching Edmund suffer is just _so_ entertaining." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! My little brother's name is Edmund!" Peter said happily. Edmund looked ready to strangle him.

"Yes, you told us." Susan said gently.

"Ed I think your eye is twitching." Lucy giggled, thoroughly amused. Edmund glared daggers in her direction. He was in no mood to be made fun of.

"_Lucy…Not now_…" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on, Ed…he's so cute." Lucy said in a singsong voice.

"Yes I'm adorable." Peter pulled an angelic I-never-do-anything-wrong pose.

"Deplorable." Edmund muttered.

"Edmund." Susan warned.

"Hmm?" Edmund asked innocently.

"Stop that."

"Little Petey." Lucy continued. Peter scrunched up his nose.

"Don't call me Petey."

"Oh right…sorry." Lucy was still giggling at her new little brother.

"Alright…I know it's a little early, but I don't think anyone is getting back to sleep after a morning like this. I'm going to get the chef started on breakfast."

"And pancakes?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and pancakes." Susan said as she turned to leave. "Come on Lu."

"Wait a minute." Edmund said. His sisters turned. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He nodded his head fervently in Peter's direction.

"No. You'll be looking after Peter." Susan replied.

"WHAT!"

"You went to Typris…you get to babysit."

"I did not GO to Typris! I just complained to him!" But his sisters had already shut the door behind them. "ARGH!" He cried.

"I think you need a nap." Peter told him.

"I think I need your sword." Edmund said bluntly.

"I have a sword? Can I play with it? Will you play with me? I can be the brave King and you can be a dragon and I can kill you! That'll be fun!"

"Not if I kill you first." Edmund growled under his breath.

It was going to be a long, painful day.

_Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I probably won't get around to updating until after May 19 – Graduation! Hooray! Also, Scarborough Faire is in town so all weekends will be spent there with my best friend. Once summer gets here, hopefully I will have plenty of time to write, so please review if you feel inclined to do so. If not, I hope you enjoyed the story! _

_Love, peace, all that good stuff – Midnight Paradise_


	3. Edmund the Older Brother

Edmund was seething.

He had been the proud older brother of Peter for a mere three hours and already he was wishing that the White Witch had killed him when she had the chance.

"Ooh! What's that?"

"That's a vase."

"What do you keep in it?"

"Flowers."

"Is that where your goldfish lives?"

"No."

"Can you get me a goldfish?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm the High King. I can have anything I want."

"Well you can't have a fish."

"Why not?"

"Because you, being the twitchy little child that you are, would probably kill it before it had a chance to live." Edmund said meanly.

"I would not. I once had a pet worm and it stayed alive for two whole hours." Peter said defiantly.

"Wow! Congratulations to you!"

"Hey! You've got something in your hair."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh no. It's just there. Let me get it!" Peter started jumping.

"No! Leave it!"

"Almost got it..."

"Stop jumping at me you insufferable little - ARGH! _SUSAN_!" Edmund wailed as Peter yanked out a clump of Edmund's dark hair.

"Oops." Peter said.

"What is going on?" Susan cried and she and Lucy came running into the room.

"I'll tell you! This little nightmare just ripped out all of my hair!"

"Edmund, you're exaggerating." Susan said calmly.

"No! Look! I have a bald spot!"

"Oh, you do not. He just got a couple of strands." Susan and Lucy turned to leave.

"Fine. But I'm blaming you when all of my hair falls out because you're making me watch over this little DEMON!" Edmund yelled after his sisters.

"I want to go outside. Take me outside." Peter told Edmund. Edmund's nerves were so far gone, he decided to just go along with it.

"Good idea! Maybe the fresh air will sober you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No! Not a bit!" Edmund replied sarcastically.

"Good." Peter said happily. Edmund decided to take Peter to the stables. Maybe talking horses would scare him so much that _he_ wouldn't talk anymore. Edmund was just beginning to think that maybe he could put up with Peter when the child started humming...loudly.

"10...9...8..." Edmund counted slowly through gritted teeth. "7...6...Do you HAVE to hum?" He cried.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm High K - "

"You know what? No you're not. Wanna know why? Because you are no longer the older brother. I'm your older brother so that makes me High King. Got it?" Peter stared at him.

"I don't have an older brother." Peter told him.

"Well you do now!"

"I do not."

"Do too. Know why? Because I'm your brother and at the moment...I'm older than you!"

"You're not my brother. My brother is bald and has no teeth."

"Well, thanks to you, I may not be too far away from the bald thing." Edmund snapped.

"You're cranky. I still think you need a nap."

"You know, I don't need a midget such as yourself telling me when I need a nap."

"You'd feel better if you took a nap."

"Why don't you go take a nap, pipsqueak?"

"I'm not tired."

"Trust me, you'd be doing everyone a favor." Edmund muttered as the two brothers entered the Royal Stables. Peter's blue eyes filled with awe and wonder at the glorious horses.

"Horses..." He seemed hypnotized.

"Yes. Horses. Generally what one finds in a stable." Edmund told him.

"I wanna touch the horses!" Peter yelled excitedly and broke into a run, making a beeline for Edmund's horse Phillip. Edmund stood, dumbfounded for a moment, before dashing after his brother.

"NO! STOP!"

"Touch touch touch touch touch touch touch touch..." Peter chanted as he ran.

"Oh, I hate this kid...I _hate _this kid!" Edmund moaned mostly to himself.

"Horsie!" Peter reached out to touch Phillip, but Edmund grabbed him around the waste and lifted him off the ground.

"Gotcha!" Edmund cried triumphantly. His victory lasted for about four seconds. Peter started squirming violently in Edmund's arms.

"Put me down!" He demanded.

"Two words for you. No. Way."

"What is _that_?" Phillip asked, eyeing Peter as though he were an unsightly insect.

"_This_ would be Peter." Edmund said in a falsely chipper voice.

"Peter? As in - "

"Oh yeah. The one and only. Isn't this just wonderful?"

"What happ - "

"Argh!" Edmund cried out as Peter kicked Edmund viciously in the back of the leg. "THAT'S IT!" He cried. He set Peter down, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the stables.

"Where are we going?"

"Hey Peter, do you know what a mercy killing is?" Edmund asked.

"No."

"Well, you're going to find out if you don't SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Peter looked like he had something to say, but for fortunately took Edmund's words to heart and kept quiet. Edmund led the young King into the forest. "TYPRIS!" Edmund hollered. Birds scattered at the sound of his voice. He looked around. Finally, the gnome appeared.

"Good day, Your Majesty." Typris greeted him happily.

"Hey Typ. I wanna talk to you about something." Edmund said in a conversational tone.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Typris' pointy ears perked up.

"You know my brother Peter, about 5'11...seventeen years old..." Edmund started casually.

"Indeed Sir."

"You wanna explain to me why he's a BLOODY TODDLER!" Edmund screamed in the gnome's face.

"Hey." Peter pouted in protest.

"Well, You-Your Majesty...after you came to me yesterday...I thought maybe I would be...doing you a favor." Typris, obviously intimidated by Edmund's outburst, stammered.

"You thought turning my older brother into a six-year-old terror was doing me a favor!" Edmund cried.

"Well...I didn't really know how young the potion would make him...it was an experiment." Typris said softly.

"Oh, you did not just say that." Edmund said angrily. Typris nodded meekly. "Then tell me, please, for the love of _Aslan_ that you have some sort of antidote."

"Well...I have a few things I could try..."

"Typris...by what stretch of the imagination did you think this was a good idea?"

"Well, you seemed so upset. I wanted to help you."

"I came to you because I needed to vent! You know to disregard anything I say when I'm venting!"

"Relax, Your Majesty. Even if there is no real antidote, the Potion will wear off by next New Moon."

"Next New Moon...Typris! New Moon was last Tuesday! And it's Friday! We have another twenty-five days! I refuse to put up with this -" He pointed at Peter who was sitting next to a tree and appeared to have just swallowed something and was now licking his fingers. "What did you just eat?" He asked sternly. Peter looked at him with big blue eyes, but didn't respond. "Peter Arthur James Pevensie you answer me right now. _What did you eat_?" Edmund demanded.

"How do you know my name?" Peter looked shocked.

"It doesn't matter. What did you eat?" Edmund asked. A mischievous grin appeared on the six-year-old's face.

"A birdie."

"A what!"

"Birdie." Peter looked quite pleased with himself.

"No. No no no, you did not eat a bird."

"Did too!"

"No, you didn't."

"I did!"

"So where are the feathers, then?"

"I ate them too."

"Where's all the blood?"

"I swallowed him whole."

"This is lovely. I'm not only finding out that my older brother was a right little prat when he was younger, but a chronic liar as well." Edmund told Typris before grabbing Peter by the shoulders. "What did you eat?" He asked slowly and seriously.

Peter returned his serious gaze before spitting out the word. "Birdie!" Peter then began to giggle as Edmund cried out in frustration.

"Do you see what you've done to me!" Edmund cried out to Typris, who was trying to conceal his laughter. "Not you too!"

"He's a cute child, Your Majesty."

"No he's not cute! He's a little demon that likes to torment me, which everyone else seems to find terribly entertaining!"

"You get aggravated too easily, Sire."

"Okay then. You try spending more than five minutes alone with him. See how you like it." Edmund told him.

"Tweet...tweet...tweet..." Both Edmund and Typris looked curiously at Peter who was flapping his arms and making bird noises. "Raw!" Peter cried when he noticed they were watching.

"Stop it." Edmund told him.

"I can't. The birdie is in my brain." He cried dramatically, clutching his brain and falling over. Edmund looked at Typris and saw that the gnome seemed to be having seconds thoughts about the young Peter being cute.

"Behold your creation. And unless you want _that_ running the Kingdom for a month, I suggest you get to work on finding that antidote." Edmund said, clapping Typris on the back. "You have a pleasant day." Edmund turned to walk away and realized he was missing something. He walked over to Peter, who was still rolling around on the ground clutching his head, and kicked him in the side.

"Ow." Peter said, rubbing his side.

"We're leaving. Time for lunch. Let's go."

"Lunch! Yay! I'm starving!"

"Oh really? I'd have thought after eating that bird you'd be full."

"Birds are hollow inside. Everyone knows that."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Eating birds is dumb. They don't fill you up at all."

"So why did you eat one?"

"I was hungry."

"But it didn't satisfy your hunger."

"But it tasted good!" Edmund looked at his brother.

"You are the strangest child in the world." He said.

"You've never eaten a bird?"

"As weird as it may sound, the only birds I've ever eaten have been cooked."

"Yuck. Who's idea was it to cook a bird?" Peter asked.

"Clearly not yours."

"Good day, Your Highness!" Tumnus waved cheerfully as Edmund and Peter exited the forest.

"What is THAT!" Peter gasped, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Don't be rude." Edmund told Peter. _Wow...that was a first...me telling Peter not to be rude_. "This is Mr. Tumnus."

"He's a _goat_!" Peter cried.

"No I'm not. I'm a Faun. And who are you?" Tumnus asked, walking over to the two Kings.

"Tumnus...this is Peter."

"Peter?" Tumnus asked. "Peter who?"

"How many Peters do you know?" Edmund asked, absolutely sick to death of silly questions.

"Certainly not King Peter the Magnificent!"

"Magnificent?" Peter's jaw dropped.

"Haha...Ix-nay on the agnificent-may." Edmund said through gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Tumnus looked genuinely confused.

"Don't call him magnificent!" Edmund hissed. It was too late.

"I am King Peter...the Magnificent!" Peter cried gloriously, holding his hands in the air. Edmund glared at the Faun.

"I hate you."

_Hey guys! How goes it? Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you enjoyed the story. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. It's been a busy couple of months and with college starting next month it's probably just going to get busier! I promise though, I'm not going to give up my writing. It may take me forever to update, but I'm not giving up till it's done. Also, sorry that this chapter is shorter and may not be as great as the first two. I was totally and utterly satisfied with my first two chapters and although I like this one and had fun writing it, I don't think it's quite as good as the first two. I'll leave that up to y'all to decide, however. I'll try and update as soon as possible. I have quite a few other stories going, however, and whether I work on one or not completely depends on what mood I'm in. I hope you all have a great rest of the summer!_

_Love, Peace, and Pirates Midnight Paradise _

_PS - In case anyone out there is wondering...No, Peter didn't _actually _eat a bird. _


	4. Peter the Magnificent

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"PETER! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO - "

_CRASH! _

"What are you doing!" Susan appeared, eyeing the suit of armor that was now lying in a million pieces on the floor.

"Oh please let me kill him! Please, please, _please_." Edmund begged Susan.

"Edmund, calm down. What happened?"

"Hopefully, he sustained a massive head injury and won't be able to talk anymore." Edmund growled.

"What really happened?"

"He sneezed and the suit of armor came tumbling down. What do you think!" Edmund cried. "He ran right into it! He's like a little monkey! Only worse! We've got to get rid of him."

"We are not getting rid of him, Edmund. Typris told you that this will only last twenty five days at the longest."

"That's about twenty four and a half days longer than I'm willing to put up with this."

"Oh Edmund, he's not hurting anybody."

"He called Tumnus a goat." Edmund pointed out.

"Stop it. You know what I mean."

"That's easy for you to say! You haven't been babysitting him all day! But if you'd like to give it a try, I'd be more than happy to let you."

"Well, actually, that's why I came in to talk to you."

"You're relieving me? Oh Su, thank you! I love you!" Edmund grabbed his older sister by the waste and squeezed her.

"Actually, I came to tell you that Lucy and I are traveling into Arden tonight to take Peter's place at a counsel." Edmund's face dropped.

"What?"

"Well, I can't let you take his place. You're too young. And I also can't leave you alone with Peter _and_ Lucy. And I certainly can't take Peter to counsel. Aslan knows what sort of trouble he'd get into. So you and Peter will stay here for a few days while Lucy and I are away."

"Su! No! You can't leave me here with..._him_." Edmund dropped to his knees and looked desperately at his sister.

"Sorry Ed. This is the only way. Besides, he seems to have bonded with you." As she spoke, Peter ran over and hugged Edmund around the neck. Annoying as it was, Edmund almost considered the action to be endearing.

"Lucky me." Edmund muttered.

"Susan? Are you ready?" Lucy asked. "The carriages are ready."

"Yes, coming Lucy." Susan told her. She turned back to her brothers. "Don't worry. If he gets too out of hand, Tumnus will be around."

"Tumnus will only encourage him." Edmund told her matter-of-factly.

"And you can always get a servant to help you out."

"Susan I -"

"Well, time for me to be going." Edmund couldn't help but notice that Susan had a bit of an eager smile on her face. "Good luck, Ed. Peter, behave yourself."

"Okie dokie." Peter gave a toothy grin.

"Su...come on Su...You're not really leaving - " But Susan left the room without looking back. Edmund ran to the window and sure enough, saw his sisters' luggage being loaded into a carriage. Edmund watched hopelessly as the carriages disappeared into the woods.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Peter said happily. "You're it!"

"No!" Edmund cried. He remembered what had happened the last time he and his siblings had decided to play hide and seek. Not that he regretted finding the passageway to Narnia, but he would rather not have Peter fall through some sort of magical door and then have to explain to Susan, Lucy, not to mention the entire Kingdom why High King Peter had mysteriously vanished. It was too late. Peter had taken off at a dash. "I hate my life." Edmund muttered.

Edmund wandered through the halls calling Peter's name for what seemed to be ages. After a while though, Edmund figured he should just sit back and enjoy the silence. He decided to head to the kitchen for a snack when trumpets sounded. Trumpets like that usually only meant one thing. Visitors. Visitors that so graciously decided to show up without sending word in advance. Visitors that, more than likely, were here hoping to meet with the High King.

"Why?" Edmund moaned. "Why now?" He trudged to the entranceway, where servants had already shown the guests inside. "Bugger." Edmund blurted rather loudly. His company looked rather stunned at his rude outburst. Edmund chuckled nervously. "Hello. Lovely day."

"Announcing, the mighty King Dellon and his lovely daughter, Princess Eliana." How convenient. Another father and daughter, seeking Peter's hand in marriage. "His Royal Highness, King Edmund, the Just." The servant introduced Edmund.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." King Dellon bowed courteously to Edmund.

"Er...yeah...Greetings." Edmund bowed. He had no clue what he was doing. Peter was the social sibling, not him! Peter knew how to welcome guests and be a gentleman. All Edmund knew how to do was bow and look presentable.

"My daughter, Eliana."

"Pleased to meet you." Eliana held out her hand for Edmund to kiss.

"Great to meet you too." Edmund took her hand and shook it clumsily. _Why am I being punished?_ He thought desperately.

"We are honored to be guests of the High and Mighty King Peter the Magnificent." King Dellon said proudly.

"Oh yeah, he's a great guy." Edmund gave an uneasy grin.

"No doubt the greatest Monarch in the land."

"Yep, and I'll tell him you came by. Thanks." Edmund said in an attempt to make his company leave.

"Your Highness." The Princess spoke. Edmund looked at her. She was very pretty, and slightly taller than him. "We were hoping to _see_ His Majesty, King Peter."

"Er...I really don't think you want to see him." Edmund said. _Curse my inability to communicate with strangers!_

"On the contrary. I desire nothing more in the world." She told him.

"No, you _really_ don't want to see him."

"Yes, I do." Now the Princess appeared to be frustrated by Edmund's shenanigans.

"We have ventured far to offer him my daughter's hand in marriage." The King said.

"Oh really?" Edmund feigned shock, though his voice was unintentionally filled with sarcasm. He could see anger flash in the King's eyes. "I mean...I'm sure he will be flattered."

"Indeed. May we see him?"

"Well...you could...but he - he's not feeling well! Yeah, that's it! He's feeling bloody awful." Both father and daughter gasped as the word "bloody" escaped Edmund's lips. Edmund bit his tongue. Surely "bloody" was not a term that a respected and dignified King should be using. "I mean he's sick." Edmund finished pathetically. Neither guest appeared to believe him. _Why can't I lie! Why? Why? Why?_

"You're Majesty, I understand that you are a Great King of Cair Paravel, but I do not appreciate your childish antics." Edmund almost laughed out loud. He thought _he _was childish? "Now please. We are here to see King Peter." Edmund sighed.

"I understand that, Your Majesty. But I simply cannot allow you that privilege."

"And why not?"

"YOU NEVER FOUND ME! I WIN!" Edmund squeezed his eyes shut and silently prayed that Peter would magically disappear.

"Not now." Edmund turned and hissed at Peter.

"Hey! Who are they?" Peter eyed his company excitedly and ran over to meet them. King Dellon and his daughter, like everyone else, seemed to think young Peter was quite adorable.

"Well, hello there." The King greeted. "I am King Dellon, and this is my daughter, Princess Eliana."

"Oooooh! A Princess!" Peter's eyes went wide. The princess giggled.

"And who are you?" She asked.

_No no no no no no no no no. _ Edmund mouthed silently, but Peter ignored him.

"I am King Peter...the Magnificent!" Peter declared, trying to make his high voice as deep and menacing as he could. Edmund braced himself for shouting. Instead, both King and Princess gazed down at the young boy before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Your little brother is so cute!" The Princess said. "He must really admire King Peter."

"He _is _King Peter." Edmund muttered darkly.

"Nonsense! King Peter is High King of Narnia! No child of this age could acquire a title such as that!" The King laughed.

"Besides, King Peter is renown throughout the land to be a true gentleman, strong, handsome, chivalrous..." The Princess sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You haven't seen him in the morning." He remarked before he could stop himself.

"I beg your pardon?" The Princess asked.

"Nothing." Edmund said quickly.

"What are you doing in my castle?" Peter asked.

"PETER!" Edmund cried, clamping a hand over Peter's face. He looked, utterly horrified, up at the King. "I do apologize. He's rather - URGH!" Peter licked Edmund's hand, something that Edmund himself had done to Peter on countless occasions. Peter giggled. "Here, you want him? He'll be back to his old self in twenty five days and then you can marry him and dress him up and do whatever you want with him. Take him!" Edmund shoved Peter and the Princess, who caught him. She looked startled.

"Eww! I don't wanna marry _you_." Peter announced. Edmund, feeling every muscle in his body tensing up, hid his face in his hands.

"I am soooooooo sorry." He managed through his humiliation. The Princess' mouth hung open in shock and her father looked ready to behead someone.

"I am tired of your tricks and impudence. We demand to see King Peter. _This instance_." King Dellon told Edmund.

"Listen Your Majesty, I know it's hard to believe, but this is King Peter. I told you he wasn't himself today and well...I think you can see that." Edmund told the King.

"I refuse to believe it! My daughter and I did not travel all this way to seek the hand of a five year old!"

"I'm six." Peter pouted. "And a half." He added.

"Shut up! You're not helping!" Edmund told him.

"So, you're asking us to believe that this is King Peter?" The Princess asked.

"Yes." Edmund said.

"Well, whoever started the rumor that his hand was worth seeking seems to be gravely mistaken."

"He's not usually like this! He's usually tall and nice and...cutesy and whatever you girls like about him." Edmund said disgustedly.

"Hey you...I'm going to go swimming." Peter looked up at Edmund.

"I have a name. And no, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Peter, we have guests."

"They're boring."

"Ha ha! Kids!" Edmund once again looked apologetically at their guests. "You sure you don't want him? He's cute and cuddly and I bet he'll even play fetch with you!"

"That's alright." The Princess eyed Peter, who was tugging at the collar of his shirt which they had borrowed from a friendly dwarf that lived on the other side of the lake.

"Oh come on...he needs a good home. I'm afraid he's not getting the nurturing he deserves here."

"I think it's time we be on our way." The King told the young Monarch. "Thank you for your time."

"Wait...wait a minute...you really can take him." Edmund said as the King and his daughter turned to exit. "Alright! Thanks for stopping by!" He waved as the carriages departed. "Oh, I wanna die." Edmund muttered, collapsing onto a step outside the castle.

"I want to swimming." Peter announced.

"We're not going swimming."

"Why not? I want to."

"I don't want to. I want to crawl in a hole and die."

"Why?"

"Because that was the most embarrassing experience of my life and now word is going to spread throughout the land that Cair Paravel is home to a couple of nutters."

"Nutters." Peter smiled. "Nutters nutters nutters nutters..."

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Edmund was growing weary of Peter's ceaseless chatter.

"Nutters nutters nutters nutters..." Peter giggled in Edmund's face, letting Edmund know that Peter was going on only to annoy him. Edmund took a deep breath and looked out that the lake. He remembered Susan telling him that reacting to Peter would just egg him on, and that if he just stopped responding, Peter would eventually stop whatever he was doing to annoy Edmund.

Susan didn't know anything.

"Nutters nutters nutters nutters nutters..." Edmund rubbed his forehead and tried to find comfort in the sunset. However, the idea of approaching night only brought on a new fear.

"Hey Peter, you're not afraid of the dark are you?" Edmund asked suddenly. He was pleased to see that the child was caught off guard.

"No." He replied.

"Good." Edmund said. He could only imagine how horrible it would be to have Peter spend the night in his room because he was scared...

_Hey everyone! Wow...I'm really proud of myself for updating so soon! I want to send big hugs out to all my wonderful readers and reviewers (is that a word?) because it was you all who really made me want to write more today. I would make this chapter longer, but I have a family thing I need to get to. Thank you all SO much for your reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! I hope you all liked this chapter! More to come!_

_Love, Peace, and Pirates - Midnight Paradise_


	5. Roommates

"Scoot over! I don't have any room at all!" Edmund hissed as Peter snuggled up against his side.

"But something may crawl out from under the bed and eat me!"

"If something's going to eat you, it will eat me first because I'm bigger."

"But you taste funny." Edmund had no patience for Peter's nonsense.

"Listen, there is nothing under the bed. I sleep in here every night and I haven't been eaten once. Now scoot over!"

"Will you sleep on that side?"

"Why?"

"Because the monster lives on that side."

"There is no - Fine." Edmund dragged himself out from under his covers and crawled to the other side. "There. Can you go to sleep now?"

"Uh huh." Peter yawned. "Good night."

"Good night." Edmund closed his eyes and had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt tiny feet against his leg. "Move your feet." Edmund mumbled. Peter moved his feet. "Thank you." A few moments passed before Peter sighed loudly. "What's wrong?" Edmund asked wearily.

"I'm bored."

"What do you mean you're bored? You're supposed to be sleeping. Go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not tired."

"Well, go read or do something that will make you tired."

"I don't want to."

"Then lay still and try to sleep."

"How do people fall asleep?"

"What?" Edmund turned to face Peter, who was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Peter rolled his head over to look at Edmund.

"How do people - "

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Why do you need to know?"

"I just do."

"How do you fall asleep every night?" Edmund asked blankly.

"I don't know. I'm always asleep before I realize it."

"Well, that's how it works then."

"But...how does it happen?"

"I don't know. Please, please, please go to sleep." Edmund moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"I don't know how to."

"You do it every night." Edmund growled.

"I _told _you I - "

"You know what? This is exactly why I asked if you were afraid of the dark. Because I knew you'd end up wanting to sleep in my room because there may be monsters under the bed - "

"There _are_ monsters under the bed."

"There are NO monsters in Narnia."

"Uh-huh! What about that talking goat?"

"Tumnus is not hiding under your bed. And he is NOT a monster."

"He is too! He has horns." Peter whispered seriously.

"The only monster in Narnia is you." Edmund muttered, readjusting his covers.

"You're stealing the blankets."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I'm freezing."

"You're fine."

"N-n-n-no. I'm really cold." Peter shivered.

"For the love of Aslan, you have just as much blanket as I do."

"Who's Aslan?"

"He's the King of Narnia."

"What? But I'M King of Narnia."

"No...Well, yes, but Aslan is King of Narnia and all the lands beyond as well."

"Is he a good King?"

"The best." Edmund whispered, looking at the child with warm, sincere eyes. "If it weren't for Aslan...I wouldn't be here."

"Really?" Edmund nodded. "What happened?" Edmund propped himself up on his elbow.

"Well, it's a long story. I fell into a trap of the White Witch." Peter gasped. "But Aslan saved me. The White Witch was going to..." He figured kill was a bit much for a 6-year-old, so he toned the story down a bit. "Imprison me in a dark, scary dungeon. But Aslan took my place instead."

"How did he escape?" Peter asked, eyes wide.

"When an innocent life is sacrificed for one that is guilty, even death itself can be reversed. Aslan was freed because he was willing to give up his freedom for me." Edmund told him.

"Wow..." Peter looked at Edmund with a newfound respect and wonder. "Would you do that for me?"

Edmund looked at the child. This kid was a pain. Half of the time he made Edmund want to throw him off a cliff. The other half of the time, he made Edmund want to throw _himself_ off a cliff. This Peter was loud, obnoxious, troublesome, and downright annoying. But looking at his disheveled blond hair falling into his light blue eyes, Edmund saw the slightest hint of his strong, brave, protective older brother smiling at him. That part of Peter would never be gone, no matter how old he was.

"Yeah...I would." Edmund replied.

"I would too." Peter told him with a smile. Edmund was touched, especially considering the fact that Edmund had spent most of his day yelling at Peter.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I...well...I know I yell at you a lot. I'm sorry." Peter shrugged.

"It's okay." He said simply. "That's what older brothers are supposed to do." Edmund was surprised to hear Peter refer to him as an older brother.

"I thought you didn't have an older brother." Edmund teased gently.

"I don't. But if I did, I hope he would be like you." Peter smiled.

"And if I had a little brother...I imagine he would be exactly like you." Edmund said with a grin.

"Do you wish you had a little brother?" Peter asked.

"Never have, never will." Edmund replied honestly, lying back down on his pillow. Peter yawned. _Yes!_ "Sleepy?" Edmund asked.

"No." Peter replied. Edmund could tell by his voice though, that he was.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think you are."

"I'm not." Peter rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." Peter yawned again and curled up underneath the blankets. Minutes later, Edmund heard Peter's soft rhythmic breathing and knew he had fallen asleep. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ He smiled triumphantly and closed his eyes. Just as Edmund had found a comfortable position, he felt a small twinge in his nose. _Oh no..._ He placed a finger under his nose, and the twinge passed only to return seconds later, this time ten times more powerful. _Please no! Go away! _It was no use.

"Ah-CHOO!"

"AAAAAAGH!" Peter yelled, sitting right up.

"What's going on in here?" One of the servants came running into the King's room.

"AGH! IT'S THE GOAT!" Peter screamed.

"Peter! No it's not! He's just a servant!"

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just...had to sneeze...and I scared Peter...and...we're fine." Edmund said.

"Very well." The servant left.

"Sorry I woke you, Peter." Edmund mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm not tired anymore." _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._

"But...you only slept for about ten minutes."

"That's all I need." Peter said proudly.

"No...everyone needs at least eight hours of sleep. Go back to sleep."

"I don't need to sleep!"

"Yes you do. We all do."

"At my house my Mum doesn't make me sleep."

"Oh I think she does."

"No she doesn't."

"Peter...come on...you were asleep thirty seconds ago and you would have stayed asleep if I hadn't sneezed. Please go to sleep."

"Do you think that it'll snow soon?" Peter asked, as he climbed out from under the covers and began to bounce on the bed.

"Considering it's the middle of summer, I'm going to guess the answer is no." Edmund replied, too tired to wonder what inspired him to ask that question. "_Why _are you jumping on the bed?"

"Cuz it's fun." Peter gave a toothy grin.

"No it's not. Go to sleep."

"Is to." Peter continued to bounce. _Maybe if he keeps bouncing, he'll get tired._

"Fine. You're right. I'm wrong." Edmund feigned defeat and lay back down. The steady beat of Peter's bounces, however, deprived him of any comfort whatsoever.

"Bounce bounce bounce..." Peter sang a happy little tune.

"No singing." Edmund grumbled into his pillow.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because I want to sleep."

"Will you tell me another story?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Why?"

"Because I like your stories."

"What kind of story?"

"A really good one."

"And if I tell you a story will you stop bouncing and go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes! Story!"

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a King named...Zeter. He was the youngest King in the whole Kingdom. When he would get bored, he would bounce up and down on the bed and ask his brother to tell him stories. The end."

"I think I've heard that one before." Peter said thoughtfully, bouncing himself into a sitting position.

"I bet you have. Now, time to sleep."

"Zeter rhymes with Peter."

"You're so smart. No wonder you're King. Sleep."

"That story was too short."

"No it wasn't. It was just right. Go to sleep."

"But I think - " Edmund sat up and looked Peter straight in the eye.

"_Sleep_." He hissed. Peter lay down. "Thank you." Edmund sighed as he lay back down. Peter started humming. "No humming." Edmund commanded. Peter was silent. After the child shifted positions a couple of times, he once again fell asleep.

_Victory! _Edmund settled down into a comfortable position. A few minutes later, the unthinkable happened. _No! No no no...not again. I am going to sleep. No! I am in control! I can control my own body! I - WILL - NOT - _

"Ah-CHOO!"

"AAAAAAGH!"

Edmund felt like crying.

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._

**Hello everyone! Happy August! Thank you SO much to all who have reviewed. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to read all your thoughts . It really and truly makes my day. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and more will be coming. However, school starts next week for me (pray for me!) so that may mean I have other work to do besides writing stories, which is what I like to do best. On the other hand, I did change my major so I no longer have to take calculus or chemistry! Yay!**

**Love, Peace, and Pirates - Midnight Paradise**


	6. Mundy and Munchkin

"Wake up. Wake up wake up wake up wake UH-UP!" A small yet annoying voice sang in Edmund's ear. He groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. _Why is Peter such a bloody morning person? And a particularly perky one at that?_

"Go away." He murmured.

"Can't! It's time for breaky-fast! Wakey wakey!"

"No...no wakey wakey."

"Yes wakey wakey! Come on Ed!"

"Wow you remembered my name. Part of it anyway."

"Yay! Will you wake up now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I wanna sleep."

"You had enough sleep. You snored all night."

"Peter. Leave."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm BORED."

"Go get a servant to play with you."

"I can't. They're all working."

"You're the King. Order them to stop working."

"I can DO that?"

"You sure can. Now shoo."

"But...I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I want to play with you."

"Lucky me."

"Come ON." Peter pulled on Edmund's arm.

"Peter!" Edmund cried, then quickly contained himself. "Stop pulling on my arm. Please."

"Sorry." Peter let go of his arm and looked down at his feet. Edmund sighed. _Stupid Peter...he can always get away with everything...even as a 6 year old!_

"It's alright." He said. "Just don't do it again."

"Okay!" Peter grinned happily. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, hopefully Typris will have come up with a potion to make you old - taller."

"Really?" Peter's eyes grew wide. "Why do I need to be taller?"

"Well, you can very well be a High King if you're not even tall enough to eat at the dinner table without having to sit on five giant books." Peter looked thoughtful.

"That is a good idea." He said almost seriously. "So when do I get to be taller?"

"Whenever Typris gets finished with his potion. Why don't we go over and see how he's doing after breakfast?"

"Yay! Breaky-fast! Let's have pancakes!"

"Urgh..." Edmund rubbed his forehead. _Has Peter really only been like this for a day? Aslan, it seems like an eternity!_

"Yum pancakes." Peter put his face almost dangerously close to Edmund's. "Yuuuuuuuuuuum."

"Cut it out! And go brush your teeth!" Edmund pulled a face.

"Why?"

"Because it smells like something died in your mouth." Peter shrugged.

"Must be the birdie."

"For the last time, you did not eat a bird."

"Uh huh. And he was blue and pretty and went 'Tweet Tweet! Help me! I'm being eaten!'"

"On second thought, let's go see Typris right now."

"But...what about pancakes?" Peter asked pathetically. Edmund half expected to see tears in the child's eyes.

"They're not going anywhere. There will always be a full stock of pancakes in Cair Paravel."

"What's that?"

"That's the castle."

"What's the castle?"

"Cair Paravel."

"What's that?" Edmund let out a low growl.

"Cair Paravel is the castle."

"What castle?"

"This castle."

"This is a castle?"

"YOU KNEW THAT!" Edmund hollered.

"Oh yeah, I did." Peter grinned. "What about the castle?" Edmund took a deep breath.

"This castle is called Cair Paravel."

"Why did you name your house?"

"I didn't. Aslan did."

"Oh, the King?" Edmund was relieved.

"At least you can remember who Aslan is."

"Why did he name it that?"

"I don't know. Next time I see him, I'll ask."

"It's a silly name."

"I like it's name."

"I don't."

"Well, what would you have named it?" Peter looked like he was in deep thought.

"Peter." He finally said. Edmund didn't respond. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a keen desire to bang his head repeatedly against his bedroom wall. Peter looked at him. "Hey, can I call you Mundy?"

"Well, I must admit I have never been asked _that_ before. And no."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"No it's not. It's fierce!"

"Mundy the Fierce. Oh yeah, there's a title that will win battles. Because the opposing army will die laughing!"

"_I'd_ be scared." Peter told him.

"You're scared of Tumnus."

"Who's Tumnus."

"The goat." Edmund replied helplessly.

"Why would I be scared of a goat?"

"Well, he's not a goat. He's a Faun."

"What's a Faun?" Edmund realized that he just could not win.

"You know what? I'm being silly. A faun is just a figment of my imagination."

"A Faun." Peter repeated, seeming to have decided it was a funny phrase. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Faun." He giggled. Edmund ignored him.

"Come on, Munchkin, let's go to breakfast."

"Munchkin?" Peter asked as he followed Edmund out the door.

"Yes. It means small person. You are a small person, ergo, Munchkin."

"But I'm gonna be taller! Then _you_ will be Munchkin!"

"I can only hope."

After a remotely uneventful breakfast (Peter only broke five dishes), Edmund dragged Peter once again into the forest. Typris was outside his home collecting leaves.

"So Typ, how's that antidote coming?" Edmund asked. Typris looked at the young Kings.

"Oh, excellent Your Majesty! I think I have it! It just has to brew for another..." Typris paused to look up at the sun. "Two hours and twenty seven minutes."

"Wonderful! Typ, you are a life saver." Edmund said. "Well, actually, I take that back. If you hadn't given him that dreadful potion in the first place, my life would not need saving."

"Look at me! I can stand on my head!" Edmund turned to see Peter with his back against a tree, but sure enough, standing on his head.

"Don't do that." Edmund said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to get a headache."

"I don't get headaches."

"Well then you don't want to start now. Now get back on your feet."

"Er...I think I'm stuck." Peter, now very red in the face, said.

"You're not stuck. Just let your feet down."

"I'm stuck! Help!" Peter cried. Edmund rolled his eyes, walked over, and tickled Peter in the side. Peter reacted immediately, giggling so hard that his feet fell down and he was able to sit up.

"There you go." Edmund said.

"My head hurts." Peter put a hand to his forehead.

"Told you."

"When do I get to be taller?" Peter asked

"Just a few more hours. Right Typ?"

"Well, I must caution you, Your Majesty...this may not be the antidote we - "

"_Right Typ_?" Edmund repeated menacingly. Typris sighed.

"Right."

**Hello to all my lovely readers! Well, I survived two days of college. Only about fifty zillion to go. Okay, not that many. But close enough. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. In a recent review, I was asked if I have a younger sibling and where my ideas came from The answer to the first question is yes. I have a little sister who is exactly six years, ten months, and three weeks younger than me. I also have three nephews, two nieces, and more little cousins than I can count. I also have had quite a bit of babysitting experience, mostly my sister's friends. So I guess my ideas come partly from being around kids so much, and partly from my own imagination. In example, I have never had a kid ask repeatedly for pancakes or have one claim to have eaten a bird. I have, however, had my sister come in and bug me in the morning when I would rather be sleeping in. Well, next chapter will be up eventually. I still haven't really decided whether the antidote should work this time around or not. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Peace, and Pirates - Midnight Paradise**

**PS - Sorry, but I just have to brag. Yesterday I got a shirt with Peter (William Moseley) looking very chivalrous indeed for only $2 at the Disney Store! Heart! **


End file.
